


【米英】喜剧式忧愁

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 餐前酒 马后蹄——阿尔弗雷德躺在雨夜里回想自己可悲的十九岁人生中可悲的性爱史与罗曼史——对象竟都是同一个人





	【米英】喜剧式忧愁

他们在一杯酒后亲吻。  
缺乏技巧的，直接攀登上滑润的嘴唇，含着未吐露清楚的玫瑰酒泡沫，美利坚抱软了怀里的恋人，英格兰在他怀里柔成一滩无定型的水，于是美利坚顺着漫长的脊骨向下摸索，若干的山脉起伏，却缺乏生硬硌人的骨感，和酒馆安静的空气一般不带有多余的催情，直到柔软的臀瓣，生硬的骨骼都不出现，美利坚顺势下滑，欲要向里探索——唇舌交换处传来一丝钝痛，英格兰正看着他，碧绿的眼睛溢出一条河那么多的林木花草，英格兰咬住了他的嘴唇，于是他顺势吻得更深了，不管不顾地擒住这个人不安分的手，拨弄着快要滑下的衣物，“我们应该换一个地方做。”美利坚说，英格兰看了他一眼，气声从喉咙里溢出来下落在耳垂，“位置你挑。”

这不过是凡常种种的另一次交合，他们早已习惯了不知所谓的调情和随处而起的歌舞。国家的激情来的缓慢，去得也缓慢，与其说潮起潮落，不如讲是钞票堆砌起来的高山拿推土机根本难以铲平，可能只有一把火才能焚烧殆尽，可是灰烬也有那么多，到山海不能平的高度，有时美利坚也会在独自一人的时候慢慢思考，他们之间的关系经历了类似母性的抚养，纯情时代，然后是叛逆的青春期，炮火冲天，激情烈火，荒谬常见，尴尬难言，孩童打仗的正式史实，嫉妒心思和齿轮转动一个都不落下痕迹，在经历漫长的时间和伴生的若干大火以及其他反复却不给对方一点讯息的黑夜，他们走到迫不及待的久别重逢。  
若干次的宣战和若干次的轰炸，雾雨磅礴，敦刻尔克划开界限，从此炮火投掷成为日常，日常性的消耗没人能猜到终章。最后是在亚瑟已然奄奄一息的心脏深处他抱紧了这个人，近乎粗鲁又带着一点希望的轻柔，他说，我们能在一起吗？怀里的岛国已经不是第一次显得如此细弱，可是这一次他格外孤立无援且生死攸关，最特殊的是还抱一点不切实际的遥想，关于他确实存在却所不愿承认的等待，他确实存在却不愿诉诸的愿望。美利坚的时机抓得很好，他在这个时间出现在这个地点，像诸多爱情小说里恰到好处的情节，他出现在这里，天时地利，同时一把抱住了英格兰和柯克兰，这两个人于是合为一处了，咀嚼着不曾展露的沮丧低声告诉他，以一种沙哑低沉的声音，含一点哽咽和旷日持久的孤苦，“抱我，就现在。”  
这就是他们性爱史的第一次了。英格兰腹伤未好，亚瑟的舌头已经先一步闯入了他的嘴唇。四周向外是破败的景物，环景向内是破败的四周，烟头，纸屑，泥浆，钢筋，书柜，桌椅，餐盘，酒杯，纸张，书籍，放在延绵的炮火里多加搅拌，随后一同倾倒在名叫伦敦的垃圾焚烧处理场，烟灰的气息窜进他们的舌和耳，鼻和唇，英格兰凶猛地扑上他微张的唇，掐着他的喉咙逼他张嘴，像是拿着经年累月的空头支票要他立刻兑现，美利坚支撑不住了，嘴唇微张，英格兰随后凶狠咬入，两个人骤然像两片灰尘仆倒在杂物丛生的地面，随后汽油撒下，瞬间燃烧，武装带在一个纽扣的弹合后被卸下，衣领揉皱随后作为不必要的遮掩而知趣滑开，美利坚咬着英格兰泛红的乳头，微微挺立的乳头，某个时刻居然含满期待的乳头，漫过肩颈的双手漫无目的地勾住，并抚摸对方光滑泽润的后背，以及其上分布如同某种纹身的细小创口，里面干涸的血液已经止住，美利坚复而仰头舔弄着他的后颈，对方难耐的呻吟第一次落进他的耳朵。  
落尽他的耳朵。他确认到，这是美利坚生命里的第一次。他知道这声音不止他一个人听过，他不是第一人，不知是否会是最后一人，英格兰从未许诺未经承认的恋爱以肉体洁癖的特权，法兰西，普鲁士，还有，还有多少年前的日耳曼，如此等等，他的眼神骤然追回到极久远的过去，这遍体鳞伤的肉体，这光滑鳞白的肉体，至少现在是属于他的，他定了定心神，咬住了这人后颈处一块凉肉，满意地听到疼痛的嘶声。  
像蔓延的长笛，美利坚无端想到，和外面成天嚎叫的防空警报互认为亲。他在思考伦敦的空防，这个人的心房，大概都同时处于最易于攻陷的时候。不能叫强人所难，也不叫趁火打劫，这叫做，见机行事，阿尔弗雷德沉静地思考，眼前人的军服已经褪了大半，他们纯然是在战场暂歇的时候遇见，他方才闯入伦敦，废墟重重中也见过不少古板到连泪水都缺乏的英国人，他不由得思考这个民族是否真的连悲伤都能吞噬——安静咀嚼，于是他循声进入一处尚未完全裂开的掩体，在里面找到了一个显然可以轻易弄哭的英国人，“英格兰，”他缓声问道，对方并不理会他，神情是毫不改变的惊惶和脆弱，仿佛已经习惯了他的缺席。

他们总是能在意外的时候开始性爱。  
阿尔弗雷德不敢确认也不屑于确认，英格兰是否与过去每一位性伴侣都有如此频繁而密切的性活动。他们几乎是不顾场合的，除却最起码的颜面之外，在许多无关会议也无关国体的地点，他仅仅在某座海岛城市按例出访或是作为闲人出游，要么是抓到西装革履的英格兰，要么是见到亚瑟仅仅站在街角朝他露出了然的微笑，身形宛然，眉目真实，一半挑衅一半了如指掌，随后他便掐身近了那人的身，自始至终英格兰脸上挂着神秘到令人心生厌恶的微笑，然而一旦阿尔弗雷德确实地拿身体去确认自己对那人的所属权，亚瑟喉咙里溢出的破碎呻吟总是令人满意的，并且，陶醉，堕落，带着即将碾碎成泥的极致快乐。这个时候他忍不住要把人捞起来，逼他正视自己的眼睛，“英格兰，你到底爱不爱我。”这个时候，亚瑟总是发出一阵一阵的狂笑，不知所谓的，既不像什么狂风吹落的玫瑰或是其他更新奇残暴的譬喻，亚瑟只是笑着，声音大而放肆，干涸而贴近死亡的，半晌，他也累了，喉咙里近乎干哑的唾液捉住美利坚的嘴唇灌注进去，他听见亚瑟含混不清的声音，“我当然爱你。我为什么不爱你。除了爱你，我还该爱谁？”  
确实没有谁爱了。没人爱他，他也不爱别人。阿尔弗雷德在性爱中再一次不合时宜地想到眼前这人的若干历史，看似轻薄实则鲜血作刷子反复洗涤过的历史。他的手在此刻描摹着英格兰弯曲的脊背，光裸的肌肤，顺滑，凌厉，爽快，清白无污，然而不能以此便作为他不曾被他人使用然后反复抛弃的臆想借口。他想到当年尚在新英格兰，或者纽英伦，又或者后来诸多州会并立的若干名字，哪个都好，英格兰第一次见到他，见到尚为孩童的他，眼睛确乎是纯洁无瑕的。  
纯洁无瑕，天大的屁话。涉及到后来的若干国界线铺开的若干共处岁月，英格兰和他的关系，假意温情也好，欺瞒压榨也罢，国民的鼓吹和国民的忠告终于是国民的，当阿尔弗雷德仅仅回忆作为他个人的罗曼史，后来总发现曾经历过的种种不同形态的情感，爱也好憎也好欲也好，喜欢也好讨厌也好热烈也好冷漠也好，国家而已，所谓情感难道不过是一场生物应激的本能笑话？归根结底他连各种情感本身都可以否认，唯独不能否认所有情感的最终指向，即英格兰本人。  
英格兰本人呢？此刻在他身下婉转承欢。当然了并不宛转。他们的性爱时而温情时而爆裂，中间几乎没有任何可量化的变量。不过他明白，英格兰也明白。两个人每每相见，只要一眼就能辨认，你的思考，你的忧虑，你的愿望。

他们做过若干尝试。  
聊到诸多话题，或者茶余饭后进入一杯酒馆。举起一箱子的酒撞在一起然后赌注谁能更快找到好姑娘。这是一个事关异性魅力的挑战。阿尔弗雷德向来有不输英格兰的信心，然而看到美酒女郎一齐对着衣冠禽兽的亚瑟开始眼送秋波的时候，另一种名为嫉妒和不甘的情感居然从小腹毫无道理地窜起，明明知道这人不过刻意勾引，换了阿尔弗雷德能拿下一公升的姑娘，然而他还是失了控，或者故意失了控，他把人即将送到姑娘手里的玫瑰一把捞起，接着把这还专注调情的人一把捞起，只留了一个勉强拿歉意掩盖着暴怒的微笑，接着就把人推进厕所干了起来。  
他再一次品味着英格兰的骨骼，敲骨吸髓，食髓知味，是他为数不多的人格生命里仅有的可供吸食的毒品。英格兰，英格兰，舌头呈薄荷味，喉咙是古典式，胸膛凉薄而有乳头翘起，要啃噬以后才会挺立激荡，下身，大腿内侧，黑色玫瑰的纹身，光滑的线条，擒拿欲望的脚趾，在一次又一次性爱后微微颤动。他想象着英格兰在各种皆可名冠雾都的城市里被手里喷着的烟枪吞噬，仍然站得形销骨立，熏妆宛然，在见到阿尔弗雷德以后姿态丰腴——可是那个时候还没有阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德尚是他叛逆期出走的孩子，而他忙着继续扩殖所谓的第二帝国，并且还要向上夺下太阳的光泽，吞进喉咙——  
现在，这枚太阳大概是烂在他的肚子里了。阿尔弗雷德抚摸着他平坦小腹，随后猛地抓住昂起的欲望，英格兰惊叫出声，美利坚用手捂住他溢出呻吟的唇，只剩晶莹涎水顺着颈部曲线滑落，滑落，倾撒在小腹，美利坚于是放心地环住那人后颈强迫他与自己再一次快快亲吻，英格兰流泪到被自己呛倒，眼角发红发晕，嘴唇还是清醒的，除了生理性的呻吟，绝不多说一句用于调情的放浪语言。  
“说啊！”美利坚抓住他的脖子，“说啊！说你想要我，说你想要我干你。”那人被他掐得上气不接下气，喉咙里没多余的礼物赐予，“说，说你想要我操你，说你只是个要美利坚来填满的贱货。”那人突然间恢复了神智，肢体的力量陡然大起来，他挣脱美利坚的束缚，站起来伸手反而又掐住了美利坚的脖子，“你再说一遍，”英格兰前逼一步，阿尔弗雷德后背就抵着门板，“小孩子不要太欠管教。”  
美利坚忽然兴致索然了。失去了索要其他证明的兴趣。他总不能拿枪顶着英格兰吼着“说你爱我”这种没趣台词，况且即便一枪崩了他，不过是省下这人一张回办公场所的机票钱。他是半分利益都不想让给这个泼皮无赖的兄长的。他又被美利坚的诸多记忆抓提着催醒，前前后后不会超过一百年的诸多不屈和虚假温情乍然发出尖锐叫声化作蝙蝠横冲直撞，全数窜进他的耳朵，浓缩成一场耳震，他放开了英格兰，英格兰也放开了他，声波震荡，两个人沉默良久，下一件事竟然是收拾衣物，不约而同提着快件离开了房间。

深夜，不能不没有性的困扰。即使在并无性爱也并无自渎的夜晚，美利坚在入眠之时，时常受到关于英格兰的梦境侵扰。分明他白天公务四面八方，“合众国先生可真是日理万机，”那个人冷笑的面孔立刻浮现，像一枚木质版画钉死在他的心脏上。他几欲捞起电话播送一个号码过去到五个时区以外的熟悉城市，打进一个人的熟悉床铺，或者专门借着这点时差挑一个英格兰正要入睡的时间一通骚扰电话来袭。然而他终于放下了，放下听筒，放下手机，放下未完成的信号，有时候自我抚慰，有时候仅仅入睡。这不过是例行公事。事实上，从遇见到遇见到遇见的每一个夜晚，他没有一天不是在关于英格兰的幻境里入眠。  
扬帆出海的渴望，温斯罗普的玩笑，昂扬书卷的礼物，注入美利坚身体具体到细胞的每一个肢节，令他日夜痉挛，只因为某些毫无根据的遥想，还有更多成长与期待以外的东西。伴随了他从童年到少年到青年再到成年的每一个细节，描摹着每一处生长印记。第一次欢笑，第一次抽条，第一次发觉记忆增长，第一次遗精。他想起自己曾经是叫新英格兰的。一个白人孩子，在黄褐色皮肤被刺杀以后自污浊的浑泥里被捧起，他稳稳地扶住自己站直了身体，脑海中确实有某一处隐秘记忆。关于过去，关于鲜血，关于海洋航行的咸猩气息，关于泪水，关于希望，关于期待，关于强国崛起——成另一个强国，关于梦境。好多历史学家拿着放大镜扒拉他不过顺着天性成长的筋骨，意图发现什么惊人成长的秘密，然而他并无介怀，他不过是山巅之城，这一切难道不是理所应当——骤然一个总括闯进他的脑海，  
英美特殊论。  
是吗。大概是特殊的。不仅仅关于他，也关于英格兰，关于这两个人对外显示的独一无二，关于这两个人对内天然的不可扯离。他想到英格兰的微笑，在童年时期与圣母玛利亚竟生出同源，但其实是他早就见过，只不过他不知道那个人叫英格兰。早在英格兰本人发现他之前，五月花号船上那些人剩余的污泥包裹的人生的命运，就已经把他的脑子榨干洗透，放进这些质料，灵肉合一，然后北美原野上出现一个小男孩，日夜抱着某个不知名号的影像沉沉睡去。  
所以。他们的爱情。其实自相遇之前已经开始。或者，那并不能叫爱情，仅仅是感情。美利坚再不愿意承认他一身基因全由英格兰亲手造就，然而他身上流着盎格鲁·撒克逊的血，即使后来他又裂变，分化，熔炉炼化野心，成了完全不同的一个庞然大物，英格兰偏偏就不肯退出他的梦境，也只有在英格兰面前，所有的情感又联结成一个完整的生命。这个时候他才不再叫美利坚了，而是那个英格兰给他取的名字，“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，过来。”下一句可能关于日常餐饮或者花园料理，还有外出征战，以及仅仅是午后逗弄一只小狗的时光。后来这句话有了更多的含义，他们最后直抵性爱，作为最原始与终极的宣示与占有。“阿尔弗雷德，过来。”他听到这句话，射出一发精液，难以抵御的困倦袭来，他在清醒之前就进入梦境。

次日早晨。  
正值另一场无趣会议召开，无非是另一场互踢皮球的好球赛，会议桌上没有谁的嘴巴比英格兰更擅长贸然推卸责任随后贸然带起新的不善风向，那个人惯常性地说着些不痛不痒的话挑拨着某些又痛又痒的神经，阿尔弗雷德听着，毫无道理的恼怒窜上心头，这人就只有在这种事情上技巧好得像是不要人教，这时英格兰给了他一个眼色，他陡然想起会议前两人约定好的组合拳，于是按照英格兰口口相授的办法开口说话，以期达成共同目标，以期达成友好邦交。  
一通废话讲完他再一次被自己同样的惯常熟练给怄到，他心生怨恨，对象却是自己，谁教给他这些习惯？谁把上一任霸主地位口口相传？一半是毫不情愿，一半却是老生常谈，英格兰教得泼皮赖脸，美利坚学得满分阅卷，甚至青出于蓝而胜于蓝。他想，英美确实是特殊的，放在伯罗奔尼撒陷阱犹然生效，他从英格兰手里接过那一轮太阳，母胎催化，毫无生疏，技巧熟稔，口耳相授，于是乎最后一根脐带也脱离了母体，干净利落，惯常性的霸权交接催化惯常性的刀戈相见，放在这一对好家伙身上成了应激情感转化前最后一点催化剂。他衔住英格兰的耳朵，在周遭环绕的废墟，在环绕废墟的警报，在警报环绕的城市，在城市环绕的国家，他们收获了真真切切的爱情。  
但是不是爱情呢？  
事到如今，也没人可考证，自然也没了所谓官方答案。  
然而官方答案是什么？难道他们自己不是官方？大抵不是。他们不过区区国家意识，国家是什么？意识是什么？他们谈何有什么自由意志。法兰西，德意志，意大利，加拿大，种种回回形形色色的人物放在一起交织成另一场颜色盛宴，不过达达主义另一场毫无意义的盛情出舞。到底这些都是些难说难解的本能。他同样不会相信自己贪恋英格兰的唇舌没有一分一毫不是出自对他小巧国土和昔日霸主的喜爱。他喜爱英格兰，他算不出占比有多少，但有相当缘故，是出于生理原因的本能喜爱。  
但又不仅如此了。他思忖着眼前这人玲珑多变的骨骼，打量着自己与他从各个时空维度皆能给出的不同定义。凡人皆见到英格兰一泼皮无赖小店主国家，向来没人比他更老奸巨猾，精通选边站队，姿色不浅，左右逢源，傍倚在昔日兄弟名下招摇撞骗。从来是放不下架子又提不起铃铛，前后周旋，长袖善舞，时人恨透了他那张说黑成白说白成阴的嘴，时人认为英格兰无非又一为本性趋势的利益集成，时人认为英格兰不过一介平凡匹夫，时人认为英格兰不过诸多奴性之中一把蚍蜉。  
然而美利坚知道。并非如此。  
并非如此。仅在他美利坚面前，仅在他阿尔弗雷德面前。诸多形似酷肖又尚可统筹的历史，光阴，岁月，街巷庐角，国格，人格，见素平凡人生。亚瑟柯克兰，英格兰，一方国家，一处天地，一片田野，一个养育他，浇灌他，怨恨他，终于又倾注于他，与他互诉骨血的人。他心知英格兰途经又走过万千万千比他的生命还年长若干倍的年份，他一定不止有一处风情，他一定不止有过一位情人，他一定在他之前之后还会有诸多次数在另一国家面前打开容颜，甚至仅仅对其国民献身所有——  
然而那是英格兰，仅仅是英格兰。

而他不同，他拥抱入怀的，可不仅仅是英格兰一抽象代表本身。关于阴谋暗算，阳谋筹算，周转流通，辗转难眠，唯独美利坚，他敢于向世界宣告，仅仅是他才拥有这个人前前后后可能展露的所有和一切，万种时空，千种境遇。他们互相定格了彼此，并定义了彼此！如此盛典，独一无二，如此缘分，举世闻名。  
于是他怀里拥这个人，这个色情的人，这个性感的人，这个纯情的人，这个摇动着展露笑容的人，向上爬行搂住脖颈，攀住美利坚的脖子赐予他一个又一个唇舌鼓噪，流下涎液顺着彼此锁骨安静蜿蜒。他知道他怀里有着这个人所有。  
许多人可以拥有英格兰，但他们只能拥有部分的英格兰，冷漠无情，珠玉摇晃，开枪杀人，无声离开，而他拥有全部的英格兰，万种风情的英格兰，完整的英格兰，他拥有亚瑟柯克兰。他禁不住再一次吻住了怀里人颤抖的嘴唇。  
“这下你是你了。”他说。听到那人调笑，“这下我是我了。”

 

End.


End file.
